With people communicating with each other more and more frequently, how to acquire desirable information more conveniently remains, as ever, an important research subject in information technology. The search technologies provided by companies like Google and Baidu realize the share of computer data resources and therefore remarkably expand the sources for the acquisition of information. Nonetheless, there are still a great amount of information and wisdom resources which are ‘hidden’ in people's brain but not input in a computer database. People generally get such information and wisdom by inquiring of people nearby about the information and wisdom, resulting in a low efficiency.
Meanwhile, voice communication technologies, although developed very early, are mainly applied to end-to-end real-time communication or real-time communication between limited groups known to each other, which is inconvenient for people to acquire information and wisdom resources from a wider social range.
Thus, it is needed a new inquiry communication technology by means of which an inquiry can be searched conveniently to acquire the information and wisdom resources ‘hidden’ in people's brain. Unfortunately, no related researches have been done in this field.